


Царапина

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Покушение на императрицу





	Царапина

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ardent Dragon

Фредерика сошла с трапа и привычно ступила на красную ковровую дорожку. Имперцы любили пафос и роскошь, хотя однажды императрица извинилась за аскетичность фуршета — изящные столовые приборы были не серебряными, а из нового вида стали, для военных нужд. Веяния моды иногда шокируют, не правда ли?  
Рассмеявшись, Фредерика ответила, что все в порядке. Она тоже солдат и привыкла к простой жизни. Хильда мягко улыбнулась в ответ.  
Они были разными, эти два мира, соединенные тонкими перемычками коридоров, да Феззан — вечно неспящая столица, вокруг которой бурлили, смешиваясь, два океана звезд.  
Чаще всего Хильда и Фредерика виделись именно в столице империи, хотя иногда Хильда прилетала на Хайнессен. Удивительно, но на Феззане было проще им обеим. На Хайнессене ее величество окружал панцирь лейбгвардии, защищающей даже не от простых граждан Союза, а от власть имеющих. Фредерика угадывала в их взглядах, жестах, улыбках жажду денег и еще больших денег. Новых торговых путей, новых поставок, новых фабрик. В империи больше людей, рабочая сила дешева, особенно, когда не надо кормить военную машину и тысячи солдат вернулись домой. Не открыть ли именно на маленьких имперских планетках новые заводы, сэкономив на всем: от безопасности до зарплат? Будут счастливы покупатели с обеих сторон мира, не так ли, ваше величество?  
Хильдегарде сдержанно улыбалась и, когда становилось невыносимо, призывала своего первого министра.  
"Солдафон", — презрительно бросали дельцы и отступали, чтобы зайти на второй круг.  
На Феззане Фредерика всегда останавливалась в императорском дворце. Так было удобнее встречаться вечером в саду, говорить, или играть с Алеком. Когда еще увидишь, как императрица, покорившая всех гордой посадкой головы, мудрым взглядом и плавными жестами, вскакивает с резким окриком: "Плюнь, плюнь ее!"  
Тогда Фредерика и поняла, что именно в этом роскошном, помпезном доме она смеется до слез, чувствует себя легкой, солнечной и удивительно живой. Дождливые зимние вечера, когда пить хочется не переставая — повод всегда найдется, тут казались уютными и романтично теплыми. Пледы, свечи, кофе в высоких бокалах, украшенный шапкой сливок и неспешные разговоры ни о чем.

Может быть, поэтому императрица лично встречала ее в космопорте, может быть, именно поэтому Фредерика быстрее, чем следовало бы, шла навстречу, чтобы сначала поклониться легко, а потом насладиться крепким рукопожатием. Оно отправит по телу привычную волну тепла и уверенности.  
До Хильды была пара метров, когда раздался выстрел. Послышались крики, толпа хлынула в стороны, а Фредерика бросилась вперед. Два охранника сделали все, чтобы взять в кольцо их обеих.  
— Царапина, — прошептала Хильда, зажимая плечо. — Не волнуйся.  
Ответить Фредерика не смогла бы. У нее не было слов, не было сил для слов — только обнять, прижаться лбом к виску.  
— Все хорошо. Сумасшедших много.  
Фредерика помотала головой, прижимаясь теснее. Закрывая своим телом от второго выстрела — вдруг? Она отвыкла от того, что стреляют. От того, что могут убить. Забыла, что можно потерять того, кто так важен, в любую минуту. Это нахлынуло разом, заставляя чувствовать себя маленьким и слабым. Бессильным.  
— Шш... Кисслинг все сделает. Я должна была ходить с охраной, но...  
— Я знаю, ты не любишь.  
— Пойдем, подъехала машина. Мне бы хотелось видеть тебя рядом.

На Феззане все проще. Фредерика может выйти из комнаты, пройти по коридорам, полным гвардейцев, и постучаться в императорские покои, прося разрешения зайти. Три минуты пути, не более.  
И на несколько секунд остановиться, замявшись, в дверях.  
Перед ней мальчик, очень похожий на ее величество. Он назло родителям сам обрезал волосы — криво, да и челка коротковата. Вон на столе лежит коса. Он дрался — под прозрачной сорочкой видны бинты, перетянувшие плечо. Разве что бедра немного шире, чем положено мальчику, да грудь непристойно просвечивает через шелк.  
Фредерика и не видела ее такой — с шальным блеском в глазах. Единственную женщину в армии рейха.  
— Тебе идет новая прическа, — сказала Фредерика, удивившись, каким чужим прозвучал ее голос.  
— Подумала, что если меня теперь не отпустят без охраны, то хотя бы брюки я могу позволить себе носить, — Хильда стремительно подошла. — Ты не против?  
Нет, Фредерика не была против.  
Хильду в платье хотелось обнимать. Этой же Хильде хотелось сдаться в плен, лишь бы она не перестала целовать. И только коротко стриженный затылок под пальцами казался трогательно беззащитным.


End file.
